A New Beginning
by ProwlingTigers
Summary: A human cop dies and is given a second chance to live in the world of zootopia.


**Hey everyone if you haven't noticed already is that I had to start this story from scratch all because change me unacceptable comments that were posted on my reviews page so I am going to tell you one thing don't put sexual comments or anything that would hurt peoples feelings cause I will not stand for that. The good news is that this story will be even better than the last so prepare to enjoy and if you do have any comments then keep it appropriate cause otherwise you will be flagged and there will be no warnings so enjoy the story.**

* * *

It's a lovely day in the city of Chicago, and currently I am driving around making sure everything is OK. All of a sudden, dispatch calls us on the radio and they say "Attention to all available units there is a robbery in progress at the Federal Reserve Bank and be advised there are hostages involved." I turn on my siren and I make my way to the bank and my officers will be heading to as well.

When I arrive,replied out of my car and I head to my officers so I can get some details about the robbery. One of my officers sees me and he says "Captain it's good to see you ".I turn to him and I reply "You two private you two and what's the situation inside the bank so far?" "Four armed robbers with tons of hostages." I turn to the private and I say "Thank you and do me a favor call the swat so we can end this robbery." "Yes captain" then all of a sudden the doors of the bank opens and one of the robbers shoots at us as a warning and he yells "Don't you dare come inside or else you are going to die!" The robber then heads back inside with his buddies and the officer that was talking to me turns to me but before he could say anything he saw that I have been shot by a lucky bullet from that robber. I then fall to the ground and when the other officers saw that they yell "officer down I repeat officer down get!" and that was the last thing I ever heard until I close my eyes and I head into the light.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see a man in a cloak standing right in front of me. He then says "Good you're awake now we can get to our discussion that I have planned for you when you arrived". When he said that I ask "Who are you and where am I?" He replies "You're in the afterlife and my name doesn't matter but what does matter is starting our discussion so can we begin." When he finished I replied "Sure what do you need to tell me?" The mysterious man then smiles and he says "OK the first thing I want to discuss with you is about your second chance to live again." When I heard the words live again I ask "Wait you're giving me a second chance to live?" The mysterious man now knows that I am excited and eager about being given a second chance to live so he says "Yes I am so why don't you have a seat so we can discuss it." I reply him by saying "OK" and I then head to the only available seat and I sit down.

Now that I'm sitting on the chair, the mysterious man sits down and I ask "Why are you giving me a second chance to live?" The mysterious man thinks for a moment and then he replies "The reason why I'm giving you a second chance to live Captain Michael is cause I thought that your death was unfair when that lucky bullet got you." When he said that I replied "Wait how do you know my name and how do you know all this?" The mysterious man replies "I've been watching you and that is all I am going to say." When he said that I say "Ok well what is the detail about me living again?" The mysterious man was surprised when he said that so he replies "I'm glad you asked that cause what I'm going to tell you is that you won't be able to be given a second chance to live where you died from cause everyone would get scared so the only way you can live again is if you are in a different world like from a movie or something."

I was going to say something but then the mysterious man asks "So what place do you want to go to for your second chance to live?" I think for a moment but then I remembered a world I wanted to go and its from a movie that I recently watched so I reply "There is a world I want to go and its the wonderful world of zootopia from the movie zootopia." The mysterious man replies "Ah zootopia, so what animal do you want to be and plus you do have the choice to change genders?" I think for a moment but then I remembered that I wanted to be a female tiger, so I reply " I want to be a tiger and yes I do want to change my gender from male to female." The mysterious man then asks "Ah so you want to be a female and what name do you want to be called?" I knew what I want to be called and I say "I want my name to be Pawline." When I finished, the mysterious man asks "Last question do you want to be a police officer just like your previous life and if you do you would have to start over?" When I heard him say if I wanted to be a police officer I instantly reply "Yes I do want to be a police officer and I completely understand that I have to restart." "Good well enjoy your new life and new beginning Officer Pawline" replied the mysterious man." I reply "Thank you and what is your..." I am stopped before I could ask what his name is and I arrive to the city of Zootopia.

* * *

 **Well here you go everyone the first chapter well I hope you enjoyed and please give me a review and again please be appropriate I don't want to start over again.**


End file.
